Odcinek 6364
13 lipca 2012 40px 7 czerwca 2016 40px 8 września 2017 |reżyseria= Deveney Kelly |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden Tracey Ann Kelly |producenci=Bradley Bell Colleen Bell Mark Pinciotti Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Ron Weaver Edward Scott Rhonda Friedman |odcinki= 6363. « 6364. » 6365. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie Za kulisami sali pokazowej, Liam oznajmia Hope, że musi być z nią szczery, ponieważ nie zna ona całej prawdy dotyczącej dnia ich włoskiego ślubu. Tuż przed wyznaniem żonie sekretu, Liamowi przerywa pojawienie się Erica, który musi zabrać córkę Brooke do sali pokazowej. Hope całuje męża, po czym obiecuje, że wrócą do tej rozmowy po wszystkim. W swojej rezydencji, Brooke w rozmowie ze Steffy upiera się, że Hope powinna poznać prawdę odnośnie jej bliższego spotkania z Liamem we Włoszech w dniu jego ślubu. Córka Ridge'a nie chce jednak przyczyniać się do zrujnowania szczęścia Loganówny, ale Brooke protestuje przypominając, że syn Billa był wówczas gotowy na zejście się z byłą żoną. "Zanim dotrę do firmy, moja córka będzie znała już prawdę", mówi z przekonaniem Logan, a następnie odchodzi. Gdy Steffy zostaje sama, dzwoni do Liama, mówiąc mu o naciskach matki Hope. Chłopak twierdzi, że nie będzie w stanie namówić swojej teściowej do zmiany zdania. Steffy jest gotowa usunąć nagranie, zaś Liam dochodzi do wniosku, iż to, co wspólnie przeżyli należy tylko do nich. Po zakończonej rozmowie, Steffy tuż przed usunięciem filmu, przesyła go na swój telefon. Ridge odbiera telefon od Steffy, przebywającej w jego biurze. Mężczyzna prosi córkę, by tam została, a on zaraz do niej dołączy. Później, gdy oboje się spotkają, Steffy odkrywa, że jej ojciec zna sekret związany z jej spotkaniem z Liamem. Dziewczyna błaga go, aby powstrzymał Brooke przed jej działaniami, gdyż Hope będzie cierpieć. Po wyjściu Ridge'a, Steffy ogląda na swoim telefonie film z udziałem jej i Liama z Włoch, uśmiechając się do siebie tęsknie. Przejęta Brooke znajduje Liama za kulisami pokazu i uświadamia sobie, że nie powiedział on jeszcze jej córce prawdy. Kobieta obawia się, że Hope dowie się jej od kogoś innego, a Spencer znajduje, że Logan ma na myśli siebie. Gdy Hope przygotowuje się do wyjścia na scenę, Brooke posyła swojemu zięciowi wymowne spojrzenie. thumb|320px|Rozmowa Liama i Hope zostaje udaremnionaHope rozpoczyna swój pokaz mody, zachęcając zebraną publiczność do poznania jej kolekcji "Perfekcyjny ślub Hope". Z czasem, goście pokazu wyrażają swój entuzjazm, co sprawia, że pokaz mody odnosi duży sukces. Hope pojawia się na scenie, wyznając, że jej kolekcja opiera się na pasji, która towarzyszyła jej w dniu ślubu. Jarrett pyta ją, czy miała niespodziewane zwroty akcji tamtego dnia, ale Loganówna z uśmiechem stwierdza, że chce zachować to dla siebie. Następnie zaprasza na scenę Liama, mówiąc, że ich ślub był doskonały, ponieważ pod koniec dnia zostali ogłoszeni mężem i żoną. Gdy małżeństwo całuje się, Brooke obserwuje publiczność. thumb|320px|left|Stephanie i Brooke rozmawiają o pokazie modyLiam i Hope udają się za kulisy, gdzie wszyscy wiwatują. Brooke stwierdza przed córką, że jej kolekcja jest uwieńczeniem jej zamążpójścia, a gdy przytula córkę, zerka na jej męża. Wówczas młody Spencer prosi teściową o zostawienie go z Hope sam na sam. Gdy para zostaje sama, Loganówna wyznaje mężowi, że każdy dzień jest wspaniały, odkąd są małżeństwem. "Chcę byś wiedziała, że dzień naszego ślubu wcale nie był idealny", wyjawia Liam, a następnie dodaje, że gdy zniknęła, wrócił do hotelu, gdzie spotkał się ze Steffy. Hope pyta męża, co się stało, ale on nie może znaleźć odpowiednich słów. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Marcus Forrester Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Stephanie Forrester Kategoria:Caroline Spencer Kategoria:Thomas Forrester 3 Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Dayzee Leigh Kategoria:Hope Logan 2 Kategoria:Eric Forrester Kategoria:Pamela Douglas Kategoria:Ridge Forrester Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5 Kategoria:Jarrett Maxwell Kategoria:Thorne Forrester 3 Kategoria:Danica